Mr Heartache
by music.movies.heart
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Fionna gets dumped again, but luckily her neighbor/best friend is there to brighten her day. Just a lil' fluff.


_MMH: Heya everybody! This is just a lil' oneshot that I decided to do since my other stories are legit stories and are taking forever to write/edit. I feel rather guilty about it. This would be rated lower, if it weren't for that damned blowjob joke near the end. Oh, and that I just said "damned". Anyway... Enjoy!_

* * *

Fionna opened the front door of her tiny apartment and slammed it shut in a huff. She stalked over to her fridge and pulled out a container of leftover spaghetti. Tears stained her rosy face as she picked up a dirty fork and trudged over to her worn couch. She plopped down, pulled off the plastic top, and then proceeded to shovel the cold pasta into her mouth. All of the loud noise Fionna was making caused her American shorthair cat to slink out of her bedroom and into the living room to investigate.

It had been a hard day working at the guitar shop and it didn't help that her boyfriend of nine months had just broken up with her. He hadn't been the first to break her heart and he most likely wouldn't be the last. Fionna just couldn't figure out why he had broken up with her; it couldn't have been her weird personality since he always complimented her on that, so what could it have been?

Fionna glanced down to her cat which looked up at her with wide blue eyes full of curiosity. Cake was always nosy about her love life, or lack thereof.

"Cake, I'm sad."

"_Mreow_?"

"I didn't get dumped. We just broke up."

"_Mrow_."

"It was mutual."

"_Meow_." She glared at her cat hoping that she'd give up, but eventually gave in.

"Fine. It wasn't, ya big butt." Cake raised her head in triumph at receiving the wanted information and strolled over to her half-full bowl of cat food in the kitchen.

Fionna got her beige and white cat when she first moved in to the apartment. For the first four months she had to hide Cake from her apartment own Mr. Petrikov since he didn't allow animals. However when she found out that he was secretly storing penguins in the basement, he was more than happy to let her keep Cake in exchange for her silence.

There was a loud knock on Fionna's front door just as she finished her leftover spaghetti. She stood up and went over to put her bowl in the sink, but not before tripping over a squeaky mouse that her cat had left conveniently in the middle of the floor.

"Cake you can't just leave your toys around! I could have broken my neck!"

"_Mrow_." Fionna glared at her cat and walked over to the door, opening it just before the person outside knocked on it again.

Marshall Lee.

He was her neighbor from across the hall. They met the day she moved in. He had tried to help her move her stuff up in hopes of getting a date, but she politely rejected the offer. Truth be told Fionna would not have minded the date, but she did not want to seem desperate especially to the man she would be seeing every day. Marshall decided to still help her move in anyway. He could be quite perverted at times, but he meant well.

"Talking to Cake again?" He smirked as he smoothly brushed his raven hair out of his face. Fionna's eyes fell to the floor as she tried to hold back her smile.

"Maybe."

"You are one animal shelter visit away from becoming the crazy old cat lady upstairs."

"What do you want Marshall?"

"I heard you got dumped."

"It was mutual!" a loud meow came from the kitchen and a slight blush appeared on her face. "…sort of. How'd you hear about it anyways?" Fionna grumbled as she shuffled back to her couch and plopped down, leaving the door wide open for Marshall to enter inside.

"News spreads fast in this city." Fionna hated the sound of that. If Marshall knew about the breakup that meant that probably everyone else she knew did too. Her tenant, her friends, her parents; the thought mortified her to no end. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Fionna smashed a pillow against her face before her neighbor could see.

Marshall had been used to this for a while now. Every time one of Fionna's boyfriends dumped her, he rushed over to comfort her. She'd cry on his shoulder, they'd eat junk food, and they'd fall asleep together on her couch watching horror movies. He even found himself looking forward to it. Marshall felt guilty for feeling that way, but he just couldn't help it. He could never imagine why anyone would want to break up with her; she was perfect.

"C'mon, get up." He said as he ripped the pillow from Fionna's hands and tossed it to the side. Gently Marshall pulled at her wrists, encouraging her up.

"Nooooo. I'm sad." A golden tendril fell loosely in front of her face and Fionna blew it away. He was tempted to let her cry it out, but he couldn't bear to leave her like that.

"That is exactly why you should get out there and have fun."

"Can't we have fun inside?" A smirk appeared on Marshall's face. He let go of Fionna's hands and placed his on either side, leaning in closer to the young woman. His reddish-brown eyes were centimeters from her blue ones, but she didn't flinch back like he wanted her to.

"We could…" the man said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Fionna stared boredly at him.

"Gross Marshall." The young woman had been used to his advances ever since she had moved in two years ago. She was fresh out of college then. It was odd to think that it had been that long. "It has literally been four hours. I think I'm allowed to feel a tiny bit sad."

"I'll pop some popcorn and you can put in that cheesy eighties horror flick." Marshall said, ignoring her previous statement entirely. He smiled and ran to the kitchen, opening the cabinet he had become all too familiar with. Fionna sighed and decided to go along with the plan. At least he hadn't dragged her out to some club.

"Which one?" she shouted to the kitchen. She heard a crash and a hiss followed by several expletives, but didn't bother investigating. Knowing Marshall, he had probably just tripped over Cake.

"Any of them." He said while picking up the pieces of the broken bowl. After a little thought she decided to put in her favorite one. If it didn't make her feel better, nothing would.

The opening credits started and Marshall brought in the bowl of popcorn. He hopped over the top and landed right next to Fionna, who draped her legs across his. Deciding that he didn't like the position at all Marshall grabbed her arm and tugged her onto his lap, leaving the bowl beside the two. His arms were looped around her loosely and she wiggled her hips to get comfortable.

"Evil Dead?" he asked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"You know it. It's a classic." Fionna was glad to know that he knew her so well. They had seen the movie over a dozen times, but he didn't say anything since he knew how much she liked it. Marshall was one of her first friends when she moved to the city and she would have been perfectly content if he were the only one. So many others didn't understand her little quirks and habits, but Marshall loved them.

Cake entered the room and stalked over to the couch. She glared up at Marshall briefly and then eventually hopped up into the popcorn, eyeing the man the entire time. Fionna's cat never liked Marshall for some odd reason and all the times he tripped over her certainly didn't help.

"Guess we're not having any more popcorn." Fionna giggled. Marshall smiled at her and grabbed at one of her golden curls, twirling it through his fingers. "Stop iiit." She whined jokingly.

"No way, little missy." She looked back and stuck her tongue out at him. They were halfway through the movie when Marshall heard sniffing coming from the female in his lap. He frowned. Normally Fionna didn't cry that much after a breakup; the guy must have hurt her pretty bad.

"Shhh, it's okay babe." He said as he turned her around and tightened his arms around her into a hug. They stayed that way for a while, her face in his chest and tears staining his black and red striped shirt. He rubbed her back and winced every time she let out little gasps for air.

"He didn't even let me celebrate our halfaversary." She grumbled. Marshall paused and looked down confused.

"Half-a-what?"

"Halfaversary. An anniversary is one year so halfaversary is—"

"Half a year. Got it."

"He thought it was stupid." Fionna hastily pulled away and wiped away her tears, giggling a little. She felt childish for getting emotional over something so silly.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's cute." Marshall comforted, but Fionna looked to the television embarrassed.

"Well you're the only one." Her other boyfriends must have scoffed at the idea too, Marshall realized. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to sniffle. Thankfully her tears had stopped. "Men suck."

"I do believe that's the woman's job." The man chuckled. Fionna fought back a smile and playfully slapped Marshall's chest.

Cake was curled up asleep in the bowl, little bits of popcorn embedded into her fur. Marshall smiled and looked down at his drowsy neighbor. She tried desperately to stay awake by shaking her head or gently slapping her face, but it was becoming futile. It was so adorable. He would tell her how he felt, but not yet. He wanted Fionna to know that he truly cared for her and it wasn't just a rebound.

"Wanna go to your bedroom?" he murmured into her ear afraid to startle her.

"Yeah…" she replied sluggishly and wrapped her arms around his cool neck. He placed on arm underneath her legs and the other on her back before standing up. He walked out of the living room and followed the skinny hallway before reaching the last room to the right. Marshall growled slightly when he came across and issue; Fionna's door was closed. He attempted to open it with his foot, but was failing miserably. A small fit of giggles erupted from the body in his arms, but she didn't try to help. She was far too tired to even move.

Finally after a few minutes of struggle Marshall managed to open the door and he shuffled inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. He made his way over to her bed and gently laid her down. He pulled the covers over Fionna and she turned towards him with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you live across the hall from me." Marshall whispered.

"I'm glad I do too." A small smile appeared on Fionna's face and Marshall returned it. Slowly he got up and made his way to the door. He closed it and then walked to the television and turned it off. He turned to the couch and saw that Fionna's cat was eying, though not as fiercely as she was before. Marshall smiled and walked over to the front door.

"G'night Cake."


End file.
